papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Haimish
"A challenge ye say? Oooh, I can't say no to that! " Haimish is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Purple Walrus. A really strong Toad who is a strongman in Spitfire Circus. He's a kind guy even if he's a bit of a showoff sometimes. 'Humor Profile' *40% Sanguine **+ Moxie, Contentment, Balance **- Foolhardiness *40% Aegis **+ Steadfastness, Conviction, Security, Hope **- Pride, Stubbornness, Recklessness *Note of Mend (20%) **+ Selflessness, Empathy, Compassion **★ Gives a compasite and an empathetic aura. This makes people feel more comfortable talking to him about their problems. It also inspire others to be more selfless. 'Distinguishing Features' *Awesome moustache *Righteous chin *Bigger than the average Toad *Has a Scottish accent Personality and Interests Haimish is generally a nice guy and is always willing to help others. Though when given the chance he will try to show off his strength, he never does it in a mean way, he just can't help himself. You can get him to lift pretty much anything just by saying "I bet you can't lift that." He's there when his friends need him the most. If someone is in danger Haimish is one of the first to help out. This can sometimes put him into dangerous situations. He's really good at empathizing with others and has compassion for his fellow circus performers, he considers them as a second family. If a friend needs to talk about their worries, he is always happy to listen. After the conversation is done, he always says this to them "Don't worry lad/lass. Things always balance themselves out. "Haimish is content with life which is why it doesn't take much to make him happy. He likes to eat cake, but will only have one slice after a full week of performing. He feels cake tastes better if it is earned. When Haimish gets an idea or opinion into his head, it's really hard to change it. So it's good to give him a good first impression. When he doesn't like someone he just ignores them. Occupation He works as a Strongman in Spitfire Circus. His act consists of lifting really heavy weights or sometimes juggling the other performers. Although he can be a bit reckless sometimes, juggling the audience isn't considered safe. Backstory He grew up on his family farm. He was an only child but that didn't bother him. He lived with his Mother and Father on a farm, they were a hard working family. He helped his father with the farm from the age of 12. They harvested the crops, milked the Moo Moos, tilled the land, and that was just one day's work. They grew most of their food since it was cheaper then buying it. Cakes and goodies where made from scratch, and made only on special occasions. This made them taste even better. With all the hard work and good food, Haimish grew big and strong like his father. Life was peaceful, until the crops failed two years in a row. The farm was sent into massive debt. They were even considering selling the farm; it was that bad. But Hans would not let this happen, he would pay off the debt somehow. So he traveled to Rogue Port to maybe get some more money. He got a job as a dock worker, where he helped to carry the heavy cargo on and off the ships. The other workers where amazed by his strength, and would often place bets on how much he could carry. Haimish liked this attention and started showing off by lifting anchors and juggling heavy cargo. This led to quite a few accidents. Work was hard and pay was little, but Haimish did not forget the promise he made to his family. One day as he was unloading cargo for Spitfire Circus. It was just like any other day, only there was an angry Ringmaster, complaining about not damaging the cargo. When all of a sudden, a loose crate fell off the ship and was going to smash one of the performers. Thinking fast, Haimish rushed over and grabbed the crate just before it hit. The performer was thankful as was the Ringmaster, who had now noticed Haimish's incredible strength. As a reward the ringmaster offered Haimish the chance to join Spitfire Circus. The pay was more then he was getting at the docks, so he happily accepted the offer. Some years later, Haimish is now a well known strongman, and even though he has paid off the farm's debt, he's become quite fond of the circus. He still writes to his parents to keep them up to date on events though. Fun Fact His full name is Haimish McSchroom, he prefers just Haimish. Category:Fan Characters